heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzkyuli Leylze
|history= Born the fifth son of the chieftain of the Uzkyuli warrior tribe, one of many warring Linsverti tribes, Leylze was a small and sickly child who was not wanted by his parents. The Uzkyuli had a code of honor of sorts, however, and he couldn't just be abandoned to die--so he was given an order of priests, the Freylevi, to be raised. The Freylevi, an order of healers, were hated by the other Linsverti. Warlike and dedicated to proving their worth through violence, the Linsverti abhorred the peaceful priests, and regarded them as weaklings. The monastery of the order every Linsverti despised was the perfect place for the child no one wanted. The Freylevi took Leylze willingly, and raised him well. He would never be as big or strong as others of his tribe, but among the Order, he found family. He was taught their healing ways, and their kindness. He was taught to fight as well, for the Freylevi recognized that they were hated by the others, and knew the day might come when a healer would have to defend himself for the good of others. It was a good life, but among the warring Linsverti, it couldn't last. When Leylze was 16, his chieftain father was killed by a usurper, who executed all his sons from oldest to youngest. But Leylze remained, and the usurper could not allow that. Weak though he was, he could be a symbol for those who hated the new chief. All the same, he couldn't just attack the Freylevi. The Uzkyuli hated them like any other Linsverti, but their code of honor forbade the slaughter of the weak. Striking a deal with alien slavers in secret, though...that was a different story. The attack came swiftly, and many of the Freylevi died, while others were taken captive. Held on the slaver ship, Leylze gave up hope of ever seeing the fields of home again. But his mentor, the man he regarded as his father by heart if not by blood, studied the ship as they went, and spoke with the guards who were put off their guard by the old man's kindness despite his situation. And one day, when he was ready, he formed an alliance with other prisoners and broke free. The rebellion was stamped out without mercy, but the old man's goal hadn't been freedom for himself, but for Leylze. In the end, he managed to get the youth to an escape pod, and over Leylze's protests, told him he must go. Before Leylze could move, the old priest was shot before his eyes, and though Leylze turned to charge his attacker, the old priest used the last of his strength to shove him into the escape pod and launch it. He drifted through hyperspace for days...and then, confused and grieving, crash-landed on Earth. On a strange, unfamiliar new world, with no way home (and questions of whether he should take one if one presented itself), he tries to find a new life. }} Category:Character Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered